Et tant d'autres sans lune
by SithGirl
Summary: OS à deux mains. Parfois Malefoy ne passe pas entre les mailles du filet et lorsqu'il délivre un esprit frappeur surpuissant qui matérialise la plus grande peur de ceux sur qui il s'acharne, la nuit peut être longue. Très longue. Surtout pour Hermione....


Salutations révérées petit peuple de ffnet, vous les avides, les lecteurs voraces !  
( " Salut, gros !" pour les allemands-lorrains de l'Alsace teutone ! Hu hu. Moi aussi je t'aime Azalan...)

Venez, venez chercher votre dose quotidienne de romance, de glauque, de ténèbre. Un peu d'audace, que diable ! Un peu de curiosité, pour une fois. Ne fermez pas le lien si vite arrivé...Vous le regretteriez. Présomption ? Dans "ma" bouche ? A moi ? Ha ha. Vous me faites rire. Que nenni...**Ce texte est juste un joyau du travail par équipe. Que dis-je ? Une apologie de la collaboration ! **Riez, riez, mais je ne suis pas folle. Un poil hystérique, je vous l'accorde : la faute à 1h30 de cours d'anglais bidon sur "The birth of anarchy" ou bien " How to make you hate your own life in one dull and awfully long lesson". Bref, je m'égare. Ou pas, note. Et le monsieur qui a voulu me vendre " Sex et Capitole"  
en me demandant si me collait un orgasme chaque fois qu'il paraissait sur le petit écran, lui dont on peut dire ( je cite l'affreux individu, berk) " Obama : il vaut bien un doigt !", n'a pas dû arrangé la chose. No coment. On gagne sa vie comme on peut quand on est vulgaire et dépourvu d'organe de la pensée ( Et non, un pénis ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie d'organe. Ha ha, que je suis drôle !)  
Bref ( bis) : vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ...et moi non plus.

Cet OS est donc le fruit d'une nocturne pleine d'ennui **avec la merveilleuse, l'extatique, la sensationnelle, l'époustouflante Azalan** ( Oui, je sais à quel point cela te touche !). Cycy pour les intimes. Hey ! On n'est pas intime! Gna ( Han pour les allemands-lorrains de l'Alscace teutone ! Hu hu.), je t'appelle quand même Cycy. Et toc ! Non pas que poulette ça ne claque pas, mais bon. Mon pigeon, éventuellement. Pour compléter et parfaire le "ma caille" de ma chère PouPoux...Bref (ter), **nous prîmes un dictionnaire, une page, une colonne, un mot : AFFABULATION**. Voilà, c'est dit. Ensuite, vous connaissez le principe du cadavre exquis....

Le résultat est là.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Résumé** : OS à 2 mains. Parfois, Malefoy ne passe pas entre les mailles du filet et lorsqu'il libère un puissant esprit frappeur capable de matérialiser la plus grande peur de chacun, la nuit peut s'avérer longue. Très longue. Et si Mia devait en payer les pots cassés ? Angoisse et Sueurs froides.

Bha oui, on les aime ces deux là, mais il n'y a pas à dire, parfois, les maltraiter un peu, ça fait du bien. Et si en plus tout finit bien : pourquoi se gêner ??  
Bref (heu...+4), bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Et tant d'autres sans lune** oOo

- Je rêve.

- Dis plutôt que tu cauchemardes.

Je lance un regard torve vers Zabini. Il me renvoie un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonne chance, Malefoy, mon bout de chemin s'arrête la.

Je secoue la tête.

- Qu'est ce que je fous là déjà?

- Je reprends du début?  
Alors je dirais que MacGo n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Que Snape n'a pas su sauver tes petits intérêts cette fois ci. Que Goyle et Crabbe sont deux infâmes trouillards.  
...Et que tu vas amèrement payer pour tout ça.

Je passe une main devant mes yeux et je sens mon compagnon me broyer l'épaule avec compassion avant de se retirer.  
Je laisse un sifflement de dépit passer mes lèvres. Les mises en garde grinçantes de la professeur de métamorphose me reviennent en mémoire.

_- Est ce que vous savez ce qu'est un Affabulateur, Monsieur Malefoy? Je vais vous dire une bonne chose, j'espère que oui._

Parfait. Je relève la tête. Me compose un visage lisse et impassible. Frappe un coup. Deux coups. Aucune réaction.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce...

Excédé, j'ouvre la porte.  
- Mais...

Dans un fracas de tous les diables, je me retrouve plaqué au sol. La sensation froide des dalles. Puis une odeur épouvantable qui doit au moins appartenir à tout le corps hyppogriphesque de cette école - en état de décomposition avancée. Une sensation humide dans le cou. Un râle. Et…

- Glycérine ! Arrête ça !

_Glycérine_.  
Une poigne d'enfer décolle la susnommée de ma poitrine. Je bondis.

- Putain, mais ça va pas dans ta tête, Granger !

Cette furie ne m'accorde pas un regard. Mieux. Je la vois qui jette un sort d'entrave à une…_créature_. Un hématome sur la joue. Débraillée. Echevelée.  
- _Ça_, c'est…Glycérine ? je susurre, narquois.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. _Ça_, c'est le résultat de tes exploits d'adolescent pré-pubère qui pense devoir astiquer sa baguette à tort et à travers pour avoir l'air d'un sorcier accompli.

- « Astiquer ma baguette », la grande classe. On ne se refait pas.

Je ne veux pas chercher la petite bête, mais la Glycérine en question darde sur moi ses deux petits yeux d'ambre brun avec une vivacité qui me retourne l'estomac. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette fois, MacGo va me faire payer jusqu'à la dernière noise mes « exploits d'adolescent pré-pubère ». Je maudis Crabbe et Goyle jusqu'à la troisième génération. Qu'il pousse un troisième œil à tous leurs immondes petits rejetons.  
Glycérine. Mignon, ces petites oreilles. En kit avec les quenottes.

- Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un constipé affectif ? crache-t-elle.

Un quoi ?  
Glycérine, Astiquage de baguette, constipé affectif. Elle déraille sec, ma parole !

- Je peux savoir ce que cette chose à avoir avec mes...Avec ce que _tu_ appelles mes exploits d'adolescent pré-pubère ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Hors d'elle.  
- Bien sur, tu ne comprends rien ! Est ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'est un Affabulateur, Malefoy ?

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc avec lequel on me rebat les oreilles.  
- Non, je l'ignore, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en passe plutôt bien !

- Espèce de sombre crétin. Si tu avais eu le bon sens de te renseigner je ne serais pas bloquée avec toi dans _ce pétrin._

Je me relève lentement, passant une main dans ma nuque trempée de sueur. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil dans la classe de Snape. Vide.

- Il n'y à personne ?

- Non, il n'y à personne Malefoy. Il n'y à que toi et moi. Un Affabulateur est un esprit très puissant que tu as réussi à libérer je-ne-sais-comment. Un esprit que Snape gardait à double tour dans _sa_ réserve.

Le truc visqueux que ces deux crétins m'avaient renversé dessus. Si je m'étais écouté...  
- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ta bête furieuse.

Elle fait glisser un morceau de parchemin de sa manche, le récitant d'une voix molle.

_L'Affabulateur est un oiseau de nuit.  
Au delà de la matière et du temps, il chamboule ta vie.  
Tes plus grandes craintes, tu devras affronter.  
Si l'espoir tu as, d'un jour t'en libérer._

- Ces vers sont mauvais Granger.

La tigresse a manqué de me crever un œil en me projetant la chaine de « Glycérine » au visage.  
- Crève Malefoy ! Tu devais te rendre dans le bureau de Snape a 21h précise. Heure à laquelle rentre en action l'Affabulateur : pour que Snape soit bloqué avec toi et puisse t'aider à t'en sortir. Mais tu n'y étais pas ! Tu étais dans ce putain de couloir. Et moi aussi !

Une blague. C'est nécessairement une blague. Plus tout devient clair, et plus j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'elle raconte.

- Attends, Attends, « mes » plus grandes craintes. Ce machin là alors, il n'est pas de moi ? je gronde, à fleur de peau.

Son sourire est démentiel.  
- Non Malefoy. Il n'est plus question uniquement des tiennes. Il y a les miennes désormais...

Et Glycérine vibre doucement au bout de sa chaîne. Intelligente.  
- Granger, elle est _quoi_ ?

La gryffondor sourit de plus belle.

- Crois-moi, a priori, c'est le cadet de tes soucis.  
Dis-moi, plutôt, ta plus grande peur : quel est l'épouvantard du grand méchant Serpentard ?

J'ai la gorge sèche. Les pieds qui s'engluent dans mes chaussures.  
Dans le couloir toutes les portes ont claqué d'un coup – je bondis et Hermione rigole. Les flammes vacillent.  
Ses lèvres contre ma joue, froides, je la repousse. Glycérine trépigne et la chaîne est tendue entre nous deux.

- Tu as peur du noir, Malfoy ?

- Tu es absurde.

_Peur…_Et soudain je ne sais plus. A quatre ans, le croque-mitaine, la Lamie. A six, la goule du grenier. Petite et vicieuse. A neuf ans, le manoir de tante Bella, avec sa « cave aux supplices ». A onze ans, l'absence de ma mère. A douze, les nocturnes répétées de mon père, la marque sur son bras…et l'absence de ma mère. A quinze ans, l'absence de mon père, le manoir vide, la tristesse de ma mère.  
A seize.  
Le mépris dans les yeux de tante Bella…la marque sur mon bras.

Granger ricane.  
Glycérine se frotte contre ma jambe. Je sursaute.

- Surveille ta charogne, Granger !

Et ma voix est mal assurée, qui la fait ricaner de plus belle.  
Il y a du vent dans ce couloir. Ses yeux brillent.

- Montre-moi, murmure-t-elle.

- Quoi ? je crache, hostile.

La chaîne est tendue à l'extrême et je vois son corps qui s'arcboute, comme tétanisé, pour retenir la créature fauve. Mais son visage est impassible.

- Ça.

Et elle déchire ma manche, brutale. Nous roulons contre le mur. Glycérine gronde comme un diesel. Je repousse la gryffondor, mais le mal est fait. Elle pousse un piaulement de victoire – amazone.

- Oh, Draco, présente-moi ta nouvelle amie…susurre-t-elle d'une voix hystérique en dansant autour de Glycérine.  
Le grand méchant _mangemort _!

- Va te faire foutre, Granger…

Je halète, défait, en repliant mon bras contre mon torse. Et la marque est énorme qui gicle dans la pénombre comme un artefact. Tout à la fois verte et bleue, qui scintille, malveillante. Avec des dents qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau, autour de mon poignet.  
Et j'ai comme un trou dans le ventre.

Un cri.

La chaîne s'est rompue. Glycérine me saute au visage. Je ferme les yeux. Une seconde. Deux...Toujours _rien_.

J'ouvre un œil. La bête est frémissante, à deux pas de moi. Le corps arqué, ses petits yeux se révulsent. Granger est adossée contre le mur, les yeux clos, la main pressée contre sa poitrine. _Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer…ce qui se passe. _Je fais un pas de côté, priant pour que Glycérine ne me saute pas à la gorge. Je serais presque déçu, elle ne daigne même pas m'accorder un regard. J'esquisse un pas vers Granger.

- Malefoy, reste où tu es. N'avance pas, siffle-t-elle, tremblante.

Je lève un sourcil, balayant sa mise en garde en trois pas.  
- Non Granger. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, vois-tu ? Tu débarques, tu m'insultes, tu me provoques. Tu lâches ton molosse et ensuite tu...

Elle à rouvert les yeux, rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle pâlit brusquement et gronde, à bout de souffle,

- Recule, Malefoy, s'il-te-p-l-a-i-t. Dégage.

La bête pousse alors un feulement déchirant. Prostrée contre le mur, les pattes repliés sous elle, les oreilles couchées. Terrorisée.  
Un truc m'échappe. Que peut craindre une de nos peurs ? Ca ne rime à rien.

- Granger, qu'est ce que tu caches ?

Devant son manque de réponse, je finis par abdiquer, braqué.  
- Démerde-toi.

Je lui tourne le dos, et me dirige vers les escaliers. Un bruit sourd me retient. Demi-tour. Glycérine vient de s'effondrer. Pantelante : KO.  
Stupéfiante.

_- Je contrôle. Tout est sous contrôle…_

Granger est au pied du mur, la tête dans les genoux. Les soubresauts dans ses épaules, tellement vulnérable sur le coup.

- Granger…_  
_

- …_sous contrôle._

Elle frémit. Le silence, puis après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle pointe vers moi une mine défaite. Les sillons sur ses joues. Ses cheveux en pagaille. Un tic nerveux dans la lèvre qui figure son désarroi.

- Ça va. _Mieux_…murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.  
...Tant que tu gardes tes distances, Malfoy.

Effrayante avec son regard cave. J'acquiesce.  
Granger vacille et se redresse. Glycérine vibre faiblement à son approche, ses petits yeux brillants toujours braqués sur moi. Le sort d'entrave, mâchoires serrées. Et les doigts qui tremblent.

- L'Affabulateur. L'objectif, c'est d'affronter sa peur. Pas la vaincre, l'affronter. Comme l'épouvantard, en toi…

- Je sais, Granger. Je te remercie : on a assisté aux mêmes cours, je crache en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

La douleur qui irradie dans le bras. Des picotements, quelque chose de diffus qui pulse sous la peau. Comme une brûlure. Je grimace.  
Ses yeux sont braqués sur mon bras, pénétrants, la pupille dilatée à l'extrême. Le rictus à ses lèvres.

- Arrête ça, Granger, je cingle.

- Que j'arrête, quoi ?

Et c'est comme une musique dans ma tête. _La marque_. Je fais volteface, le sang me cogne aux tempes. La sueur dans les yeux. La douleur toujours plus forte, obsédante. _La marque. Ça t'appelle. _

- Arrête de la regarder !

Je cris. Hermione sursaute et Glycérine piaule, insignifiante. _La marque._ La tête me tourne. Et j'ai la nausée, le goût de la bile dans la bouche._ Ça t'appelle. _Le couloir devant moi : je cours. _ELLE t'appelle !_

- Malefoy, reviens !

Mes semelles qui claquent sur la pierre nue, les couloirs vides…_.pas se séparer…_ Des marches. Une salle. Je trébuche. _La marque. Elle est toi. _J'halète, paniqué. Et je me cogne dans les murs. Et je tombe.  
Il fait noir. Plus de lumière. Ça me paralyse tout le bras.

Un rire.

Je hoquète. _Granger_. Ne pas se séparer. Garder le contrôle.

- Draco.

- Foutez le camp…

Et ma voix est un murmure enroué. Le nœud dans le ventre qui se tord, convulse, ondoie, se rétracte. Et mourir.

_- _Draco.

Un murmure. Et des lèvres contre ma tempe. Le parfum qui pique le nez. Toxique. Je bondis, trébuche, retombe, supplie…  
Elle rit.

- Tante Bella. Non, pas ça…

Un filet de voix. Ses ongles sur mon crâne, l'imposition des mains. Une goule. Terrifiante. J'ai quatre ans et j'ai à nouveau peur du croque mitaine. Recroquevillé contre la dalle. Ses ongles autour de mon cou. Six ans – la goule est sous mon lit. Ses lèvres sur mon bras. Elle mord. Le sang coule. Je crie. Je pleure, je crois. _Minable. _Dix ans et je suis le supplicié dans la cave de ma tante. _Pathétique_.

- Granger !

Je hurle.  
Une silhouette s'avance dans le couloir. Bella m'enveloppe dans ses bras, arachnéenne. Mes genoux sont contre ma poitrine. Les larmes sur mes joues. _Ça t'appelle ! _Non. Pas ça. L'absence de ma mère. Les nocturnes de mon père. La marque sur son bras. Le sang sur le mien avec la marque qui fond. La douleur terrible.

- GRANGER !

Ma voix se brise. Les obscénités de Bella. La baguette qu'elle me met dans mes mains. La silhouette, fantomatique avec les yeux vides. Morbide. _Tue. _La bile dans ma bouche. L'artefact vert et bleu sur mon bras, qui fond, encore et encore. _Tue_ !

- Tue, Draco…susurre-t-elle et sa langue parcourt ma mâchoire, toxique.

Succube. _TUE !  
_Et je suis debout. La sueur et les larmes dans mes yeux. La douleur qui me crucifie les mains. La silhouette qui vacille toujours : offerte. _TUE._

- Non…je gémis.

- Si !

Et l'éclair vert. La main de Bella crochetée sur la mienne. Ses lèvres à mon oreille. Obscènes. Son cri extatique. La silhouette qui s'effondre, avec la cape qui glisse. La bile dans ma bouche, sur ma langue. Dumbledore. Tuer Dumbledore. _Vomir. _Les lèvres de Bella qui s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je m'effondre.

- Granger…

Inaudible.  
Mes dents claquent. J'ai froid, brusquement. Sans force. Vidé. Je ne veux plus. Mes yeux fixent les ténèbres. Mon corps tourne. La marque pulse.

- Arrêtez ca !

J'ai des sanglots plein la gorge. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.  
Je sens la caresse contre ma jambe, des doigts froids s'enrouler autour de ma cheville.

- Je l'avais bien dit, tu n'es pas capable Draco. Tu ne seras _jamais_ Lucius. Même pas _Potter. _

- Ferme là !

Je bondis. Saisis son visage que je pousse contre terre, ses yeux brillent de démence. Un rire la secoue, elle se tord sous moi. J'enfonce son visage contre la dalle. _Qu'elle se taise _. Elle suffoque. Soudain. Il n'y à plus rien. Je regarde mes mains vides. Hébété  
_Le silence ne résout rien. Le silence, c'est tourner le dos. Être lâche...  
_Cette voix. Gutturale. Je suis en train de perdre pied.

- Va te faire foutre.

Un rire me répond. Il résonne contre les parois, froid et inhumain, me déchirant les entrailles.  
Je retombe sur le sol, le gout du sang dans la bouche. Mes chimères ont disparus...

La marque s'apaise, rougeoyante dans la chair a vif. La nausée m'étourdit, me pousse à me relever. Je rabaisse ma manche d'un mouvement sec. _Oublier. Juste un moment.  
_Je me traine contre la paroi. Granger. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser. J'ai peur, tout seul. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur. De sa fièvre. De son monstre brulant et écumant. Échapper à mes fantômes, enfermé dans leurs mondes de glace.  
Je tâtonne. Livide. Je monte des marches. J'en descends deux autres. Manque de m'effondrer. La lumière enfin. La lune, pâle et silencieuse.  
C'était par là. Des pas. Elle part en sens inverse. La bête trottine derrière elle.

- Malefoy ! Mais où il est parti ce con ?

Elle stoppe brusquement. Glycérine continue, dépassant la silhouette pâle. Granger accroche la bête du regard. Ce monstre inconnu, échappé de l'Olympe, avec ses enjambés aériennes et immenses.

- Non Glycérine ! Arrête de me suivre. Tu ne devrais plus être là ! Ça n'est pas comme ça que....Je t'ai fait face.

La bête s'était immobilisée. La tête penchée. Ses yeux luisant d'intelligence.

- Je devais te faire face, je devais te contrôler mais tu es encore la. Ce n'est pas logique...Je ne comprends pas !

A ces mots, Glycérine se met à trembler, les poils hérissés et les crocs en avant.  
_C'était quoi cette bête ?  
_Granger ne prononce pas un mot. La bête et elle se fixe. Peu à peu, le molosse s'apaise. S'assoit. Observe de ses petits yeux ambre.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Je te _contrôle_...

Granger passe une main dans ses boucles, plaqués contre son front. Quelque chose lui échappe.  
Elle siffle de dépit et fait demi-tour. Glycérine sur les talons. Elle marche droit sur moi. Dans un dernier effort, je me redresse contre les pierres glacées.

- Granger…

Et passe.  
La sensation furtive de son corps moite et tiède lorsqu'il file à quelques centimètres de moi. Puis le froid à nouveau. Impossible. Ne plus se séparer, c'est la règle. _Reviens._

- Granger, attends…besoin de toi, je murmure, singulièrement faible.

Et mon corps pèse. Elle ne se retourne pas. Ses chaussures calquent. Glycérine trottine. Et trotte, trotte la petite créature. Crissent ses griffes. Rayent dans ma tête. J'halète et lui emboîte le pas.

- Granger, fais pas la gueule.

Les gryffondors sont buttés. Sales petits sorciers têtus. Ego déplacé. Et attends-moi, Granger. S'il te plait. Elle monte les escaliers. _Mes_ escaliers. Elle jure.

- Non, Granger, pas par…

- Tu n'es plus là, Glycérine ! Plus. Là. Tu es le fruit de mon imagination. Une perception sans objet. Le phénomène isolé dû à mon manque de sommeil et à un état d'hypoglycémie avancé. Je _contrôle. Tout est sous contrôle._

Déraille. Ses yeux clos. La façon désordonnée dont elle porte la main à sa tempe. Glycérine qui vibre doucement contre sa jambe, attentive.  
Le pallier.

- Non, pas ce pallier.  
Granger, pas par là. Merlin, mais écoute-moi un peu !

Elle s'arrête. Immobile. Singulièrement droite. Le tic nerveux dans sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ai-je _peur_ ?

- Gran…

- Malefoy ! crie-t-elle.

Je me fige. Sa voix déraille dans les aigus. Affolée.

- Oui, bha c'est pas la peine de brailler, Granger, je suis là…je marmonne, un peu ragaillardi par ce regain d'attention.

Elle fait volte face. Je m'efforce de faire bonne figure. Impassible, au mieux.

- Malfoy !

Encore. Et il y a des sanglots sous-jacents. Je frissonne et mon ventre se tord d'appréhension. Les picotements au bout des doigts. Son regard est braqué dans le vide. Pas sur moi. Et Glycérine gronde, follement enthousiaste, qui tire doucement sur sa chaîne.

- Granger ? je chuchote.

Volte face encore. La chaîne se tend.

- Non ! _Je contrôle_, Glycérine ! Je. Contrôle. _Tout est sous contrôle._ Une perception sans objet, voilà ce que tu es. Rien qu'une hallucination.

Et sa voix est hystérique.  
Je suis perdu. La nausée qui revient. Epaisse. Elle se frotte le visage. Je la vois qui pleure.

- Malefoy ! S'il te plait…

Le silence.

_- Je suis là, Granger…_

Et je me sens tellement faible. Son regard vide et cave. Mes doigts frôlent son épaule. Si proche et si lointaine. Elle sursaute. Son cri me poignarde. Et soudain la vérité me saute à la gorge : _Elle ne me voit pas.  
_Je panique.

- Granger !

Elle se dérobe. Glycérine piaffe.  
La chaîne.  
Granger. Elle part en courant. Non. Reviens.

_- Comprends pas…_gémit-elle, et sa détresse me fait mal.

Je la rattrape. Mes doigts caressent sa cape. Elle se retourne. La baguette en avant. Paniquée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca, encore ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Il n'y à pas d'explications. Il n'y a rien de tangible ! Malefoy ! J'ai besoin de toi.

Un autre uppercut du gauche ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. _Besoin de moi ? _Depuis quand quelqu'un avait besoin de moi ? Depuis quand Granger avait besoin de quelqu'un ?  
Elle pleure. Enroulée dans sa cape, mordillant l'extrémité de sa baguette. Comme une toute petite fille. Glycérine ronronne presque à ses pieds. L''exaltation dans ses prunelles mordorées.

- Granger, arrête ca. Ce truc joue avec tes peurs. Fais barrage.

C'est clair maintenant. Cette chose joue. Prend le contrôle. A la moindre faille. Aux aguets.  
Granger renifle, perdue :

- Malefoy...Je te deteste. Ca ne change rien à ca mais...J'ai peur.

- Je suis la Granger, je _suis la_ !

Encore davantage, elle s'engonce dans sa cape. Guettant la bête du coin de l'oeil. Elle n'a plus rien d'amical maintenant. Glycérine est un monstre, elle semble plus grosse, plus massive, plus cruelle. Elle gagne du terrain. Un peu plus chaque seconde.  
Un sanglot échappe à Granger. Une bouffée de rage m'envahit soudain. Ce n'est pas juste. Jamais personne n'a eu besoin de moi. Réellement. On a parfois voulu mon nom, mon argent, mes ancêtres, mon profil. Mais jamais on ne m'a voulu moi. Et cette fille qui abhorre toutes mes façades me demande. Moi. Et elle ne me voit pas.

Je fais les cent pas dans le couloire. Tout à coup. Quelque chose attire mon attention. Glycérine, écumante, me suis des yeux. Elle me voit, _elle_.  
Je serre les poings. M'approchant doucement. Coup de bluff. Je tends la main vers la bête. Elle frissonne, grogne. C'est presque imperceptible. J'exacerbe ses émotions.

- Tu ne me fais _pas_ peur !

Elle tremble, j'avance la main. Elle happe l'air, furieuse.

- Tout doux Chaton, tu ne peux _rien_ me faire. Strictement _rien_.

- Glycerine ?

Granger s'est redressée. La bête distraite, les cauchemars perdent du terrain. Le molosse tente de se détourner, mais je pose ma main sur elle. Elle bondit, tentant de m'arracher un bras. Sa haine aveuglante me galvanise. Insuffler de la terreur à la « chose ».  
Je vois Granger froncer les sourcils. Elle reprend le dessus. Intriguée.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Glycérine.

Un hoquet.  
- Malefoy ?

Je fais volte face. Granger, en équilibre sur un pied scrute l'endroit où je me tiens.

- Bordel, Granger. _Enfin_

- _Malefoy_ ?!  
Je deviens folle....

Elle passe une main hâtive devant ses yeux.

- Ne recommence pas Granger. Je suis là, devant toi. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, tu ne parviens pas à me voir. Je te cours après depuis tout à l'heure.

- Par Merlin, elle pâlit subitement. Ce n'est pas ce que...

Il me faut trente secondes pour comprendre, le temps que Glycérine se remette à ronronner d'extase. Elle réalise tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, ignorant que j'étais la.

- Non ! Granger. Calme-toi ! Tu ne m'entends pas quand tu paniques. Ce truc te contrôle entièrement. Tu dois te calmer. Respirer. La boucler, et m'écouter...

- Mais va te faire foutre, Malefoy, cingle-t-elle.

- Je préfère ca.

Je la vois qui ferme les yeux, balaye les larmes sur ses joues et rajuste sa cape. Avec l'hématome sur la pommette. Froissée malgré tout.

- Tu es très bien, Granger, je marmonne, presque pas sarcastique.

Elle renifle et hausse les épaules.  
Le couloir est plongé dans la pénombre. Glycérine ne bouge plus désormais.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait à présent ?

- Eh ! Granger, c'est toi le cerveau, je te rappelle. Et moi le type invisible. Si quelqu'un doit avoir les bonnes idées, ici, c'est toi.

Le silence. Je la vois qui scrute les ténèbres en cherchant visiblement à rassembler ses esprits.

- Je sais où on est, admet-elle.

Alleluia.  
Et elle tend une main dans le vide. Une seconde de battement : hésitation infime. Ses doigts sont chauds autour des miens. Mon point d'ancrage.  
–Elle sursaute.

Son regard rivé sur nos deux mains enlacées. Sa main crispée autour de la pénombre.

- Tu es là, chuchote-t-elle, et sa voix est enrouée.

Glycérine gronde.  
Hermione tressaille, les yeux clos.

- Ouais, je suis là, Granger…je marmonne.

Et mes doigts serrent davantage les siens pour ancrer cette vérité dans sa peau. Elle acquiesce. Glycérine se tasse par terre. Je lui adresse un rictus qu'Hermione ne verra pas. Gamin.

- Viens, chuchote-t-elle.

Nous avançons. Les ténèbres sont épaisses, qui ne décroissent pas, palpables sous nos pas.  
Je la guette du coin de l'oeil. Elle semble bouleversée. Sans repère.  
Mais c'est elle qui guide la marche, elle qui tourne à gauche, puis à droite. Elle encore qui se met à serrer ma main, presque convulsivement.

- On y est presque.

Un éclat farouche brille dans ses yeux.

- Où ca Granger ?

- A la bibliothèque. Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose.

Je me retiens de ricaner. Avec elle, c'est encore si _précaire. _Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Sa silhouette toute frêle. Qui tente de se raccrocher à l'élément rassurant qui a constamment jalonné sa vie. Le savoir. Par Merlin, si je m'écoutais. Je lui soufflerais que pour une fois, ses bouquins ne pourront absolument rien pour nous. Je pourrais. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Qu'elle garde l'illusion que tout peut se résoudre. Je n'ai pas la force de bousiller ca.  
Je serre sa main, plus fort.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû _l'_oublier. Il y a Glycérine qui frémit de plaisir anticipé. Des doigts crochètent mon épaule. Une sueur froide coule dans ma nuque.

Pas _elle.  
_Je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Une mélodie qui pétrifie, contre mon oreille. Et fredonne, toxique.

_- Dix nuits sans Soleil et tant d'autres sans Lune...  
Neuf étincelles noires dans la grande vasque de cire....  
Huit danseurs androgynes sans visages qui farandolent..._

La berceuse. _Sa_ berceuse. Quelle folie, mes peurs, encore ! Son chant, obsédant, toujours. Un pied dans la démence. Son autre main agrippe mon menton.  
Je lâche la main de Granger.

- Malefoy ?

- Non, arrête ca ! Tante Bella, je t'en supplie…

Mon dos claque contre le mur, je tremble de froid. Je me laisse retomber. _Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force._

- Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Explique-moi ! Parle-moi !

Sa voix paniquée, elle vrille mes tempes. Je ferme les yeux – vision d'horreur. Ma tante, sur la pointe des pieds, suivant une ligne invisible. Ses longs bras dans une balancelle morbide. Vers Granger. Ses longs cheveux noirs relevé, les mèches folles qui ondoient, serpentines, ses yeux qui brillent.

- Granger ! Elle est là ! Casse-toi...

Frémissement...  
Ma voix se brise, impuissante. Dos au mur, par terre. Sans force.

_- Qui farandolent dans la grande vasque de cire…  
__Dix-huit nuits sans Soleil. Et tourne, tourne la grande Faucheuse dans le blanc de l'œil.  
__Ecorche les ailes. Dans la grande vasque de cire. Dix-huit nuits sans Soleil. Et tant d'autre sans vie…_fredonne-t-elle de sa voix psychotique.

- Draco ! Parle-moi ! sanglote Hermione.

Glycérine qui hurle alors que tante Bella enserre mes poignets dans ses anneaux. Et serre, serre…Et brûle la marque. Tourne ma tête.

_- Et tourne, tourne la grande Faucheuse  
_Souviens-toi, Draco…

_- Non_…je gémis.  
Tire-toi, Hermione. Tire-toi…

Je tremble. Hermione est debout, pantelante, des larmes plein les joues. Glycérine a rompu sa chaîne depuis longtemps. Et halète l'affreuse petite créature. Souffle son haleine fétide. Les sanglots qui soulèvent ses épaules.

- Draco, parle-moi…Je n'entends plus. Je ne comprends _pas._

_Neuf étincelles sur la peau du pendu,  
__Et tourne, tourne la grande faucheuse dans le blanc de l'œil…_

Bella. Succube. Ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. Je la repousse.  
Glycérine se jette dans les murs, démente. La gueule écumante. _Je contrôle. _Hermione, terrorisée. _Tout est sous contrôle. _Pas terre._ Une perception sans objet. Rien qu'une hallucination._ Tante Bella fredonne : _Dix-huit nuits sans soleil. Tu n'existes pas. Et tourne la grande faucheuse. Affronter sa peur. Pas la marque. Dans la grande vasque de cire. _

Et j'attrape sa tête. Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses cheveux, ça siffle. Des serpents plein les mains. La vilaine tête serpentine et du venin. Hermione pleure. Glycérine écume, bave, halète : énorme. Je me redresse.

- Tu n'existes _pas, _crache-je contre ses lèvres.  
Rien que dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas _la marque_. Je ne suis pas mon père.

Ses yeux se révulsent. Bella se cabre sous mes mains, furieuse, démente. Et crache son venin. _Et tourne, tourne._

- Tu n'existes pas ! je crie.

Le rictus. Siffle la tête serpentine. Le regard terrible.

- Tu n'existes PAS ! Tu n'es qu'une perception sans objet. _Disparais.  
_DISPARAIS !

Et gicle dans la pénombre. Ma voix résonne dans le couloir _vide_.  
Je m'effondre.

- Draco ! Putain, Malefoy…sanglote Granger.

La fuite en avant. Et en trois pas, elle est sur moi. Ses mains sur mon front brûlant. Avec ses larmes sur le visage et sa face toute décomposée. La peur qui lui écarquille les yeux. Et Glycérine, qui gronde et bave à deux pas de nous. Hostile, tellement.  
Et sa litanie. Mon prénom dans sa bouche comme une prière désarticulée. _Draco. _

Ses mains qui me frôlent à travers l'asphyxie. Et la chaleur. Dans le ventre. Mon prénom sur sa langue, qui roule._ Tout va bien…_ J'esquisse un geste pour tenter de me redresser. Glycérine jaillit. Une main sur ma poitrine qui me plaque au sol.

_- Non_ !  
Ne bouge pas. Draco…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne la vois plus. Elle qui disparait dans les méandres de la douleur. _Hermione… _Et la créature qui feule.

- Tu me vois…je marmonne.

Un sort d'entrave qui ricoche contre le mur. Et le grondement de Glycérine pour couvrir ses glapissements de peur. Ça n'en finira donc jamais.  
Des sanglots. Un temps.

- Je t'ai vu t'effondrer, oui, halète-t-elle avec urgence.

Et sa détresse me fait mal. Elle repousse encore Glycérine. _Seule_. Epouvantable vermine…J'agrippe le mur derrière moi et je parviens à me relever. Hermione pousse un hoquet. La sueur dans mes yeux. Je dissipe des brumes fictives d'entre mes oreilles, essuie mon visage.  
Et je la vois. Toute petite, avec sa face brouillée, ses ecchymoses et ses larmes.

- Granger…

_- Tout va bien, tout…est sous contrôle_, bredouille-t-elle.

Et Glycérine gronde comme pour démentir ses propos. Rampe. Et bave.

- Dégage ! je rugis.

Hermione s'accroche à mon bras. Je ne vais pas pleurer quand même ? Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Relève la tête, fixe le plafond. Elle doit en finir avec Glycérine. Pas moi.

- Hermione.

Et tremble.  
- Tu n'es pas la marque, tu n'es pas ton père...Draco, bredouille-t-elle dans ma manche.

- Hermione !

Elle a compris de toute façon. Sa main cramponnée à la mienne. Et Glycérine n'est plus tellement grosse. Elle acquiesce, le regard cave, planté dans les petits yeux bruns de sa créature. Il faut en finir. Maintenant.  
Et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mes mains sur ses joues, son menton, son cou. Elle, les yeux clos. Déni.

- Hermione…je murmure.  
C'est pas à moi de faire ça.

Et relève les yeux. Pâle, tellement.

- Il serait peut être temps qu'il trépasse, le molosse, non ?

Et la tendresse qui me fait un nœud dans la gorge. Glycérine râle à peine. Je me penche. L'appréhension tout à coup. Si j'ai tort. S'il ne faut pas…Et ce n'est pas à moi, je veux bien l'aider. Mais c'est à Hermione _de...  
_Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, presse son corps contre moi. _Et tourne, tourne…_ Nous nous affaissons contre le mur. Et ce n'est déjà plus si chaste – Glycérine au supplice. Expire la vilaine petite créature. Et je sens le sourire contre mes lèvres, le velours de sa langue sur la mienne, contre mes dents. Suave. Je ne devrais pas. C'est fou. Elle tremble, flageole. J'enserre ses hanches de mes bras, la retient fermement. Et tellement douce contre mon torse.

Une évidence.

_Dix nuits sans Soleil et tant d'autres sans Lune...  
Neuf étincelles noires dans la grande vasque de cire....  
Et Huit danseurs androgynes sans visages qui farandolent..._

Glycérine s'étiole et s'évapore.  
_Et tourne, tourne la grande faucheuse _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je ne sais plus trop bien ou j'en suis. A bout de souffle. Une chaleur au creux des reins. Je n'ai même pas vu que les lumières s'étaient rallumés. Juste _elle_. Contre moi. _Tout va bien._

-Humm...

Un toussotement. Granger s'éloigne. Comme brulée. Elle passe une main sur ses lèvres, et me regarde. Incrédule. Ouais Granger, tu ne rêves pas. Pire, tu as adoré ca.  
Moi, je suis figé. Douché. Snape, à trois pas de moi. Enroulé dans sa cape, il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Glacial.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre retard Draco. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allais bien. Inutile à ce que je vois...

Il jette un regard perçant vers Hermione qui se tasse, prête à disparaître dans le sol.

-C'est que...Nous avons réussi à vaincre l'Affabulateur, professeur, lâche-t-elle finalement, à brûle pourpoint.

Un éclair de malice traverse les prunelles glaciales de l'austère maître des potions.  
-Cela, Miss, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Dix points en moins pour vos maisons respectives. Bonne Soirée.

La porte à claqué sur lui. Un coup de vent. _Illusion_.  
Hermione me regarde. Anxieuse. J'accroche son regard.

Tout compte fait. Crabbe et Goyle sont parfois…d'une surprenante utilité.

* * *

Je sais. ça vaut ce que ça vaut.  
Mais **Azalan **et **moi** crevions d'envie de vous l'offrir. Ce qui nous a pris 3 de nos précieuses soirées doit bien valoir une petite** review**, non ? Tout simplement pour savoir si c'est à jeter...ou pas. La petite Glycérine vaut son pesant de cacahouètes, admettez-le ? Bref ( +5), à vous de décider.

Au plaisir, ma foi.

Jo

PS : t'as vu, Azalan, j'ai tout bien fait ???? (boing)


End file.
